Eres hermosa,Wendy
by Nana-Yuki-Sunset
Summary: Cartman nunca creyo que conquistar a la ex novia de uno de sus amigos fuera tan dificil...O incluso tan humillante/ Candy o como se escriba. Songfic.


**Bueno, he aquí con mi primer songfic. No pregunten como se me ocurrió esta idea, ya que ni siquiera yo podría decirlo. Fue una idea que me vino de repente (después de ver el capítulo de los pitufos y escuchar la canción) y, ya que no he subido todavía nada, me pareció bien publicarla a ver que tal. **

**Por si es obligatorio decirlo: Ninguno de los personajes ni la serie son míos, pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone (No quieren descubrir como seria South Park si me perteneciese XD). Tampoco la canción es mía, así que por favor que James Blunt no se enoje conmigo. **

**Ahora al fic (Perdón si algún personaje esta OOC, de ser así no lo he podido evitar): **

_**My life is brilliant  
>My love is pure<br>I saw an angel**_

_**Of that I'm sure**_

_**(Mi vida es brillante. Mi amor es puro. He visto un ángel. De eso estoy seguro.)**_

¿Cómo fue que algo tan estúpido sucedió?, ¿Cómo fue que alguien como el gran Eric Theodore Cartman se pudo enamorar de…de…de _ella_?, ¿de la puta novia socialista de Stan?

Y sin embargo, a pesar de que su vida era perfecta en ese momento, con una madre que le cumplía todos sus caprichos de niño mimado, precisamente se tenía que encaprichar de lo único que nadie le podía ofrecer. De esa chica.

De Wendy Testaburger.

**She smiled at me on the subway  
>She was with another man<br>But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
><strong>

'**Cause I've got a plan**

**(Ella me sonrió en el subterráneo. Ella estaba con otro hombre. Pero no perderé el sueño con eso, porque tengo un plan.)**

"Hola, Cartman"- Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba del brazo a Stan. El chico se sonrojo y trato de mirar hacia otra parte. Nunca le había parecido tan hermosa, a pesar de que no había cambiado nada: Su boina rosa, su pelo negro, su mirada…

"Esto es una mierda"- Sentenció para sí mismo, cuando despertó en su cama. De nuevo había soñado con ella, a ese paso no iba a poder dormir en toda la noche. Pero, ¿Qué le había hecho esa bruja?. Cartman no tenía que pensar más en ella. Solo una vez había sentido esperanzas de conquistarla, ese día en que Chef había protestado por cambiar la bandera del pueblo por una menos racista. Ella le había besado… para luego volver con Stan como si nada. ¿Qué tenía ese hippie que él no?

"Stan no se la merece"- Susurró, abrazado a aquel peluche de sapo que todavía conservaba. Si él se lo propusiera, podría separarlos y demostrarle a Wendy todo lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Sí, eso mismo es lo que haría. Incluso ya tenía pensado un plan… Un plan que empezaría mañana.

"Wendy…"- Murmuró con una media sonrisa antes de quedarse dormido.

_**You're beautiful, you're beautiful  
>You're beautiful, it's true<br>I saw your face in a crowded place,  
>And I don't know what to do,<br>'Cause I'll never be with you.**_

_**(Eres hermosa. Eres hermosa. Eres hermosa, es verdad. Vi tu cara en un sitio lleno de gente. Y no sé qué hacer. Porque nunca estaré contigo.)**_

Como si hubiera sido un regalo de los dioses, se dio la coincidencia de que Wendy y Stan rompieron poco después, sin que él tuviera que mover un dedo. Había que darse prisa entonces, ya que alguno de los dos podía intentar reconciliarse en cualquier momento, a pesar de que esta vez la disolución había sido llevada a cabo por el mismo Stan.

"Y es por eso que necesito sugerencias"- Dijo con una sonrisa a los tres secuaces que había reunido ese día en su casa.

Kenny fue el primero en hablar. Al pobretón una vez más el anorak que usaba le tapaba mucho la boca, por lo que solo se escucharon murmullos que hubieran sido ininteligibles para la mayoría, pero no para sus amigos.

"Mnnmm pppphhmmm ññññmmmm" – Dijo, y de inmediato se volvió a sentar con una sonrisa invisible por la ropa que usaba.

"Eso es asqueroso"- Dijo Cartman, ahora no podría quitarse esa morbosidad de la cabeza.

"P-p-po-podrías de-cir-le u-un chiste"- Sugirió Jimmy- "L-le gu-gus-gusta a las ch-chicas"

"No quiero que me vea como un payaso"- Dijo enojado- "Butters, ¿tienes alguna idea o no?"

El chico rubio no había hablado en toda la reunión, y había estado mirando el piso desde que llego. Seguramente sus padres le habían castigado nuevamente, y el gordo le había traído sin permiso de ellos.

"Dile lo que sientes"- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa- "En las películas lo hacen y la chica siempre termina con el chico"

"Eso es para maricas"- Respondió, pero la verdad era la mejor idea de todas las que le habían dado hasta el momento- "¿Y cómo lo haría?"

Cartman se dirigió junto con Kenny a la escuela. Allí estaba Wendy, en medio de un montón de otros alumnos, charlando animadamente con Bebe y esa chica pelirroja de cuyo nombre no lograba acordarse. Hubo una falla eléctrica y solo quedó una luz encendida precisamente sobre la muchacha, dándole un aspecto angelical.

Eric sintió pánico y pensó en largarse corriendo de allí, pero Kenny (quien ya podía hablar claramente) le detuvo.

"Solo tranquilízate"- Le dijo su compañero- "Cierra los ojos y di todo lo que piensas de ella"

El gordo siguió sus instrucciones y empezó a hablar.

"Quiero que sepa que aunque le he fastidiado bastante en el pasado y probablemente lo seguiré haciendo, no le odio. Que me dan celos cada vez que prefiere estar con Stan que conmigo. Que nunca…"

"Cartman…"

"¡No me interrumpas, Kenny!, ¿por dónde iba?,¡Ah, sí!"- Eric estaba realmente inspirado, y sin abrir los ojos, siguió con su confesión. Imágenes de Wendy deambulaban por su cabeza- "Que nunca he amado a otra persona, y cada que le dije que le odiaba era para disimular lo mucho que me atraía, y…"

"Eric…"

"… Que le amo, le amo y quiero que seamos novios y no solo eso sino que…."

"¡Eric Cartman!"

"¿Qué?"

"Abre los ojos"

Cartman los abrió, y de inmediato deseo no haberlo hecho. Delante de él se encontraban Kenny… y un Kyle realmente sorprendido.

"Eh…esto es…"- Tartamudeo el judío mientras retrocedía lentamente- "Lo siento Cartman, pero…yo no puedo salir contigo. No soy marica"- Y luego se alejó, dejando a Kenny muriéndose de la risa y al gordo sin palabras.

Mataría a Butters. A él y a sus tontas ideas.

_**Yeah, she caught my eye,  
>As we walked on by<br>She could see from my face that  
>I was, fucking high,<br>And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
>But we shared a moment<br>That will last till the end**_

_**(Si, puse atención en ella,  
>Cuando pasamos unos al lado del otro<br>Ella pudo darse cuenta por mi cara que  
>yo, no estaba nada bien<br>Y no creo que la vuelva a ver otra vez,  
>Pero hemos compartido un momento<br>Que durará por siempre)**_

Wendy paso al lado de Cartman. Listo, era ahora o nunca.

"¡Wendy, espera!"- Le gritó.

"Ahora no, tengo prisa"- Volteó a verlo y se detuvo- "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Si"- Dijo, más rojo que el mismísimo rojo- "Wendy, tengo que decirte que…"

"En otro momento Eric, tengo algo pendiente"- Dijo, y se fue rápidamente.

"_Dijo mi nombre. Me llamó por mi nombre"_- Pensó embelesado, como si aquella fuera la primera vez que alguien se acordaba que tenía algo más que solo un apellido.

_**You're beautiful, you're beautiful  
>You're beautiful, it's true<br>I saw your face in a crowded place,  
>And I don't know what to do,<br>'Cause I'll never be with you**_

_**(Eres hermosa. Ere hermosa. Eres hermosa, es verdad. Vi tu cara en un sitio lleno de gente. Y no sé qué hacer, porque nunca estaré contigo)**_

Se había vestido elegantemente, llevado una guitarra y cantado lo mejor que podía ¿para qué? Solo para que una vecina molesta le tirara encima un cubo de agua fría. A este paso nunca iba a conquistar a Wendy. Tal vez si se rindiera… ¡No!, él era Eric Cartman y nunca se rendiría.

Suspiró y decidió seguir el consejo de Jimmy a ver qué tal. Tocó a la puerta y le abrió una Wendy ciertamente enojada. ¿Por qué?, nunca lo supo.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"T-te-te"- Ni el mismo Cartman entendía lo que decía.

"¿Eh?"

"¿Te gustan las barritas de pescado?"

Y ella le cerró la puerta.

"¿Y ahora que mierda hago?"- Se preguntó, deprimido. Todo le había salido increíblemente mal.

"Ah, ¿disculpa?"- Le preguntó una dulce voz, Eric levantó la cabeza y vio… a Wendy con su ya mencionada sonrisa y un exagerado sonrojo en las mejillas.

"Veras, hay una razón por la cual deje a Stan y no he aceptado nuevamente a Token ni a nadie más"- Se iba poniendo aún más roja a medida que hablaba- "Y la razón… es que creo que me gustas"

**You're beautiful, you're beautiful  
>You're beautiful, it's true<br>There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
>When she thought up that I should be with you<strong>

_**(Eres hermosa, eres hermosa. Eres hermosa, es verdad. Debe ser un ángel con una sonrisa en la cara. Cuando ella pensó que debería estar contigo…)**_

"Así que si no te molesta, ¿podríamos, por favor, salir juntos… Craig?- Preguntó al chico que casualmente estaba justo detrás de Cartman… y se alejó con él.

_**But it's time to face the truth,**_

_**(Pero es tiempo de que enfrente la verdad)**_

_**I will never be with you**_

"_**Nunca estaré contigo"**_- Murmuró para sí mismo, antes de alejarse llorando como un bebé, dejando tras de él a cierto hippie y a cierto judío un tanto desconcertados.

**Bien, el crimen está hecho. La verdad sentí mucha pena por Cartman a medida que escribía este fic, pero el final era algo que tenía bien planeado desde el principio y corresponde muy bien con la tonada de la canción. **

**Ahora, antes de que alguien pregunte ¿Por qué Craig?... Es que la verdad puse al primero que se me ocurrió. Pude poner a Clyde, a Kevin o a cualquiera, lo importante es que se fue con otro. Y tenía bien claro desde el principio que ni la reconciliaría con Stan ni mucho menos con Token. **

**Bueno, sin más, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Bye!**


End file.
